Forbidden Fruit
by OkiiDokiiThen
Summary: Forbidden Fruit: Object of desire whose appeal is a direct result of the knowledge that it should not be obtained or something that someone may want but is forbidden to have. Daddy!Kink Slash Tim/Tony


After seeing Tony sleeping peacefully in his bed, Tim closed the door quietly behind and sighed. Rubbing his hands over his tired eyes he hoped tomorrow would be a better day then this one. It had all started around after he and Tony had been out interviewing a witness, when the witnesses son had brought out a skateboard and started doing tricks on a ramp. It all went down hill from there.

It wasn't until they were in the elevator on their way up to the bullpen Tony brought it up. "I've always wanted a skateboard'' Tony mussed and looked wistfully hopeful. "No Tony" Tim said straight away not looking up from the message he was sending to Abby about something the witness had said and needed checking with the victim's clothes. "I bet I'd be really good at it, there's this movie called 'Gleaming the Cube' from 1989, where this kid's adopted brother gets killed, and he goes around town trying to solve it and he always uses a skateboard to get around. We should try that, bet it will surprise the suspects" Tony said. Flicking the emergency switch, Tim pressed Tony up against the wall and looked him directly in the eye. "You are not getting a skateboard" Tim said slowly and sternly. "But, I" Tony started but was interrupted by Tim. "No buts. You are not getting a skateboard. I forbid it. Do you understand Tony?" Tony pouted but nodded meekly. "Yes Daddy" He said quietly. Tim nodded happily and pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead before flicking the emergency switch again.

Of course, Tim should have know it wouldn't end there, which he found out when he was driving home from the supermarket and got a phone from Tony. Who was at the hospital with a broken arm.

As he pulled up to the hospital parking lot he saw Tony sitting at one of the benches with a paper bag and some papers in his good hand while the other was spourting a white cast. Seeing Tony making no movement to come over, Tim took a calming breath before getting out and locking the car. He crouched down in front of Tony. "Hi Tony" Tim said. Tony didn't reply. "Come on, let's go home. We'll talk about it there" Standing up he took the bag and papers in Tony's arm before offering his hand to Tony. It took a few seconds but Tony grasped it eventually as he sniffled and continued to look to the ground.

The ride home was spent in silence. Tim looking over at Tony every now and then as he sniffled and wiped away tears from his eyes. He didn't offer any words of comfort, even though he wanted too. He needed to deal with Tony disobeying first, then he'd give his boy the comfort they both needed.

Once the front door to their apartment was opened Tim pushed Tony in with a gentle hand. "Daddy?" Tony asked quietly as he took of his shoes. "Yeah?" Tim replied and looked at Tony. "I'm sorry" Tony said miserable and looked back up Tim with tears in his eyes. Tim sighed and led Tony to the couch. "Tell me what happened" He urged and watched Tony. "Well, umm, you'd said that I couldn't have a skateboard but I really wanted one so when I had gotten home I saw some kids going on skateboards, and you never said I couldn't borrow one so I did" Tony said quickly and bit his lip. "I did pretty good for a while but then I got to the hill and didn't know how to stop so I tried to stay on the way down but I fell and landed on my arm" Tim took the papers and looked them over. "Have you taken any pain medication yet?" Tim asked as he looked over the bottle the hospital had sent with Tony. Tony shook his head. Tim gave a short nod before moving Tony over his lap, making sure that broken arm was not lying underneath his boy. Dragging down the suit trousers and boxers Tim wasted no time in landing hard swats on Tony's bum. He didn't need to explain why Tony was being punished, Tony was very much aware of what he had done wrong and why he was now lying over his Daddy's lap.

Tim heard the sobbing turn into grunts after a few minutes and knew his boy had had enough. Pinching the red, warm cheek, Tim got a whimper in reply. "I'm sorry Daddy" Tony cried and snuggled close as Tim lifted him up to sit in his lap. "I know you are. You are grounded for two weeks, which means after work you are going straight home, there's no computer time unless it's work, you do not have car privileges, and your bedtime is now an hour earlier" As Tim finished speaking, Tony let out a long sob. Tim got Tony to his feet and watched him shuffle over to the corner, as the trousers and boxers around his ankles kept him from walking properly. Getting Tony in the right position so his nose was touching the wall, Tim stood back. "Ten minutes baby boy, don't move" Tim said simply. "Yes Daddy" Tony said sadly.

Walking upstairs to their bathroom, Tim got out some clean clothes for Tony plus his paci and a clean diaper. He couldn't believe Tony had actually borrowed some stranger kid's skateboard only to fall and break his arm. He couldn't wait to see how everyone at work would react to the story. And he'd make sure they knew the correct story, that would teach Tony to listen.

Shaking his head, Tim made sure he had all the stuff he needed and headed on back downstairs. He saw Tony was still standing as told, and knew he'd stand there until Tim told him other wise. Even if it clearly went over the time Tim had said earlier.

A quick glance to his watched showed that Tony still had 5 minutes to go, so Tim wandered into the kitchen and got together a simple sandwich and getting a glass of water ready so Tony could take his pain medication for his arm. Setting it all down on the table in the living room, Tim walked up behind Tony and turned him towards himself. "Good boy" Tim praised softly and hugged him. Getting him undressed, Tim noticed that there were also a few bruises covering Tony's arm as well as one leg. "Lie down, and put some salve on those bruises for you baby" He said softly and watched Tony comply. Very gently he started to smear a thin layer of salve over the bruises. Tony reached out a hand and snatched his pacifier from the table, causing Tim to chuckle slightly as he got Tony to his side so he could rub some salve on the bum he'd just spanked. Opening the diaper and lying it down on the couch, Tim got Tony to lie back down on his back so he could quickly fasten it. After checking everything was fastened properly and everything was lying the way it should, Tim started dressing his boy in his OSU sweatpants and sweater. "There we go, Daddy's boy is dressed and ready" Tim said and sat down on the couch next to Tony's head. Tony grinned and crawled up on Tim's lap. Wrapping his arms around his boy, Tim ruffled his hair before taking the paci from Tony's mouth. "You got to eat baby boy" Tim explained to Tony as he saw the outraged looked on his face. "You also need to take your medication" He continued, and held up the glass, waiting for Tony to take it, he took out a pill from the bottle and handed it over. Tony had it swallowed in no time. Resting against Tim, Tony accepted the sandwich that was given to him. "Thank you Daddy" He said and munched on the sandwich happily. "I was thinking we'd take out some vacation time and go away somewhere. Just us two" Tim said as he ran his fingers through Tony's hair. "Yeah? Where?" Tony asked eagerly. "I don't know yet, but we got time to figure it out" Smiling he brushed a few crumbs off Tony's sweater. "Daddy?" Tony asked and looked up at Tim's face. "My arm hurts" He said with a pained look on his face. "I know baby, it will be over soon though" Cuddling up Tony sighed and looked at his arm. "Promise?" He whispered. "I promise" Tim said back. Putting the pacifier back in his mouth, he let Tim wrap a blanket around them both. Closing his eyes, he laid his head to rest on Tim's chest and let the sound of his heartbeat lull him to sleep.


End file.
